Showdown in Gotham Port
The battle against Doomsday is a conflict that occurred between Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman, aided by numerous others, and Doomsday, a cross-bred mutant creation of Lex Luthor. This battle concluded with Doomsday being defeated and killed by Superman, though the latter was seemingly killed as well, by the dying monster. And while the world lost its greatest hero following this battle, that also made him the posthumous inspirer for Batman and Wonder Woman to unite the world's metahumans and create the Justice League. History Background Lex Luthor was given access to the Fortress of Solitude, as well as full access to the cadaver of the Kryptonian Zod. He peeled off Zod's fingerprints using Kryptonite, placing them on to his own hand, to unlock the ship. Lex took the body, placing it in to the Fortress' Genesis Chamber. He asked for it to repair the body, using some of his own blood to create something greater. It began working, eventually hatching a sac, revealing Doomsday. Unleashing Doomsday .]] Superman arrives at the Fortress of Solitude, where Lex Luthor is waiting for him. Luthor taunts Superman for being unable to defeat Batman in order to save his mother, when he is then called by Batman informing him that Martha Kent is safe. Luthor furiously refuses to accept defeat, claiming that if “Man won’t kill God, the Devil will do it.” Luthor reveals what he has been working on to Superman, dubbing it his “Doomsday.” Doomsday emerges from his sack and attempts to attack Luthor, but is stopped by Superman. Doomsday grabs Superman brings him outside of the fortress and crashes into Heroes Park. Doomsday throws Superman through the Superman Statue and then proceeds to rampage across the city. Doomsday lands atop Lexcorp tower where he is confronted by military aircrafts. The military open fires, causing Doomsday to release a burst of energy, destroying the aircrafts and surrounding buildings. Superman re-enters the fight and begins to bring Doomsday further up into the atmosphere. As the military observes, they opt to launch a nuke at the two. Upon seeing the nuke, Superman punches Doomsday further and further into space, before finally holding him in place to be hit with the nuke. Arrival of Wonder Woman Doomsday plummets back to earth and crash lands on Stryker’s Island. As he rises, he begins to adapt as more bones begin to protrude from his body. He release another, much stronger burst of energy. He is spotted by Batman, who realizes the only way to kill Doomsday is with the Kryptonite spear that was left in Gotham City. Batman leads Doomsday to Gotham, but has his Batwing damaged, making him an open target for the monster. Meanwhile, as Superman's horribly weakened body is exposed to the sun, he begins to quickly recover. Back at Gotham, Doomsday shoots his heat vision at a cornered Batman, however the rays are deflected by Wonder Woman, knocks the monster back. Recovered himself, Superman then charges at Doomsday yet again, sending the beast flying into a chemical silo, causing an chain reaction explosion. After seeing the creature in action, Lois Lane realizes she needs to retrieve the kryptonite spear she had thrown into a deep pool and rushes back to the pool to find it. As Doomsday rises once again, Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman stand ready. The Death of Superman Doomsday unleashes another blast, resulting in the building Lois Lane had been in collapsing, trapping her in the pool. Superman and Wonder Woman then proceed to attack Doomsday in tandem, while Batman tries to expose the monster to the Kryptonite gas. However, Doomsday manages to overpower the heroes whenever they attempt to take him on one on one. Superman then hears Lois drowning and rushes to save her and retrieves the Kryptonite spear, while Wonder Woman and Batman attempt to keep Doomsday distracted, however, it becomes clear that they won;t be able to keep him distracted for long. Wonder Woman manages to cut off the creature's arm, however, it only results in a sharp skeletal protrusion growing back in its place. and Wonder Woman stand over Lois Lane cradling Superman's corpse.]] Superman sees that the only way to stop Doomsday is for him to stab Doomsday, which would make him more vulnerable in the process. As Wonder Woman manages to temporarily restrain Doomsday with her lasso and Batman weakens the monster with his last Kryptonite grenade, Superman charges at the creature, being exposed to the Kryptonite himself, and stabs Doomsday in the chest with the Kryptonite Spear. The spear, however, does not manage to fully pierce Doomsday. Wonder Woman then loses her footing, allowing Doomsday to pierce Superman's chest with the bone protrusion on his arm. A mortally wounded Superman uses his last reserves of strength to further impale Doomsday and manages to fully push it through the other side, finally killing the creature, as the mortally wounded Doomsday managed to fatally stab right through Superman's otherwise invulnerable chest with its tremendously sharp arm bone protrusion. Aftermath Bruce, Diana, and Lois Lane attend the funeral of Clark Kent in Smallville (with Bruce himself paying for it, as an anonymous donor), along with Pete Ross, Lana Lang, and Father Daniel Leone, who presides over it. Bruce and Diana remain at the cemetery afterwards, and Bruce, guilt-ridden over having "failed Superman in life" (mainly due to Bruce's horrible actions against Superman, and due to Bruce having wasted 2 Kryptonite gas grenades on him, while they might have instead been used to kill Doomsday without losing Superman), asks her to help him honor Superman's heroic sacrifice by helping him bring together the three metahumans from Lex Luthor's file (Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg), in case a threat of that scale ever should arise again. Diana inquires why Bruce is proposing it. He replies that it is simply due to a feeling he has that things will imminently get worse (in reality, he was following the instructions given to him by the scarlet time-traveler that appeared in one of his "dreams", as well as heeding Lex Luthor's enigmatic warning). References Category:Events